


Confounding Variables

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Silica's Test Logs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cages, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Drugs, Extreme Musk, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Huge balls, Incest, Kidnapping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lipstick Marks, Paizuri, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Restraints, Rutting, Science, Slime, Slimegirl, Small dom, Squirting, Urethral Fisting, Urethral Play, big sub, building destruction, cock growth, cum flood, extreme growth, extreme hyper, giant, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, hyper musk, hyper shota, lab, living condom, macro, musk, switch - Freeform, urethral Penetration, zylep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A slime-girl scientist lurks the streets of the suburbs, looking for a test subject for her research into Hyper anatomy. She finds just the perfect specimen for her experiments - but he may be a little too perfect.Senos and the Zylep species are creations of the inspiring @Senos on FA and IB.https://inkbunny.net/Senos





	1. Confounding Variables

“Goodnight, mom!”

“Goodnight, sweetie!”

Senos yelled down his house’s hallway to wish his mother sweet dreams. He was just getting ready to crawl in bed himself, and had already done most of his midnight rituals. The tiny, amphibian-like shota was covered ankle to neck some cute polka-dot pajamas – not unlike the sky-blue polka-dots that adorned his rich sapphire, Zylep skin. His body was a little damp, having just gotten out of a late-night shower. Senos was a very messy boy, so morning and night showers were pretty much mandatory. His pearly-whites were brushed and flossed, he had a glass of water in his hand to put on his nightstand, and his nightlight was on.

Really, there was just one part of his nightly ritual that he hadn’t fulfilled.

Senos’s freakish, monstrous, envy-inducing sex bulged out of his ultra-elastic pajama pants. Extending out over three feet in front of his nose and not even pointing straight forward, the curved schlong that blessed him – and on many frequent occasions blessed his mother – throbbed in impatience. Large enough to be its own living creature, Senos’s cock slid against the stretchy fabric of his specially durable bottoms.

Almost every night, Senos would end his day with either masturbating or sex. He was conditioned to cum every night, bloating a condom to his roof or some special piece for as long as they would last. What made tonight special – what made him decide to disregard the ritual – was a rumor that he’d heard. Recently, he’d read a wonderfully erotic story about edging. Each time its characters edged themselves to orgasm and stopped, they gained an inch of length and a proportional amount of girth. For every day they went without release, their balls grew fuller and muskier. It was all fiction, what Senos read, but such wonderful, inspiriting fiction nonetheless. Starting just two days ago, Senos inserted this regimen into his own life. He was _always_ excited at the potential to grow to bigger and bigger sizes, and the more intoxicating his musk the better. He could swear he saw his mom biting her lip more during dinner this than she normally does.

Must be working!

Whatever was brewing within him these last 48 hours, he was already liking it. A self-imposed ban on orgasms was fine for a short while, when the anticipation and pleasure could build like this.

And so, after an hour of edging under hot, steamy water, Senos finally crawled into bed. Closing his eyes, he started counting sheep. By the time his experiment was over, he hoped, he might even be able to spend just as long counting his inches.

* * *

“This must be that Zylep neighborhood…”

In the dead of night, Silica quietly strolled down the empty streets of an unassuming suburb. The only light around came down from the overhead bulbs of the occasional street lamp. Cones of artificial daylight brightened a few parts of the neighborhood, though Silica avoided their radiance as best she could. Concealed under the blanket of darkness, wearing a surgical mask over her face, she squinted into the windows of each house she passed. All of the living rooms were pitch black. Everyone had already gone to bed.

Nobody was watching her.

Silica stopped for a moment, standing straight but staring down at her feet. She wondered if what she was about to do was worth it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. Was it really okay? The internet rumor mill said that these Zylep, whatever they were, had tremendous sexual potential. Hyper-sized proportions, intoxicating musk, and a staggering capacity for growth. If Silica was serious about her research into Hyper science – if she was going to make significant headway in this young and emerging field – she would have to recruit Hypers to run tests on. More specifically, she needed a Zylep. One of them, more than any other individual, would be a textbook creature for a study such as this. A young race comprised almost entirely of Hypers would no doubt provide the most consistent and controlled data. Before she could collect any of that data, she’d need a Zylep.

She released her breath, calm again and filled with belief in her cause. This was right. This was necessary.

Looking up again, down the street and at houses she hadn’t yet scoped out, Silica saw something almost unbelievable. At the end of a cul-de-sac, from the back of a house that looked not unlike any of the other standardized abodes, a billowing tower of some steamy vapor rose into the dark sky and spread among the stars.

“What in the _world_ is that?”

The view was awe-inspiring – maybe even poetic, depending on who you asked. The two-story beige house, just as bland looking as both its neighbors, sat in perfect symmetry at the middle of the circle’s edge. From the intersection Silica stood at, the path to this home was a straight walk forward. There was a street lamp posed right in front of it, framing the entire house in light, drawing her attention. The real attention-grabber though was the expansive cloud.

Silica, drawn in by its allure and mystery, started her approach.

As Silica stepped to the house, the cloud rising from its back yard grew taller and wider. Whatever gas it was made up of, its density started to pull it back down to the ground. While the freshest, hottest vapor rose towards the sky, other clouds that had been cooled by the midnight air descended on the street like a light fog. Silica walked apprehensively into it and was immediately taken aback. When it diffused into her body, she realized exactly what it was.

“_Oough – _Musk_…_”

The thick, puffy cloud was actually a warm outpouring of musk. When it hit Silica, she could feel her knees weaken. Her sex started to drip, leaving a wet trail of evidence behind her as she walked, working against her best efforts to leave zero trace of her sneaking around. Her thinking got hazier too, to match the clouds she waded through that kept getting denser and denser. It was a struggle to retain her logically thinking brain – not to fall to the basal instincts that this musk was evolutionarily crafted to bring out.

Again, Silica stopped in the center of the road.

“_I have to go back…This is too much._”

Calling it quits, she turned around and started shuffling back from where she came. Whoever this outpouring of pheromones was coming from, they wouldn’t be suitable for her research. Clearly, they were an outlier. A _massive_ outlier. No other Zylep household in this neighborhood had a pungent aura as powerful as that. She’d need to start with a more modest hyper, she thought. As Silica continued on her way back down the cul-de-sac, not more than 30 paces down the lane, a frightening realization hit her.

The musk wasn’t thinning at all. It was getting _more powerful_, even in her retreat.

Silica’s entire body shook. Her legs were cemented in place, refusing to walk any further away. As her right mind started to fade to a low hum, she made one sealing attempt to rationalize what she was invariably about to do:

“I can always just use this specimen to stress test some things. If my models and designs can’t accommodate the most extreme of Hypers…then what good are they?”

Mind slipping into a fog almost as deep as the musk, Silica’s figure disappeared into the erotic smelling cloud. She reemerged at an open, ground-floor window at the back of the house. Sticking her head through the drawn curtains and over the threshold, Silica’s entire body quivered in submission at the prime specimen before her.

The soft glow of a bedside nightlight revealed the sleeping face of an adorable Zylep child. Towering above that child, and in stark contrast to his adorableness, was 2 feet of throbbing, steaming fuckmeat – and that’s just what was above the blankets! His entire rod, thick as a fire hydrant, looked like it was choked in a matted weaving of veins that were thick as rope. They ran over and under each other in an intricate bundle of life-giving blood vessels, all pumping into a glorious testament to everything that made Hypers worthy of worship. The Zylep’s thin blanket was draped over what must have been another 2 feet of shota schlong, retaining every one of its curves, bumps and valleys.

He turned in his sleep, stirred either by his dream or by the sauna of cock-stench he was sweating through his covers. When he turned, that top blanket slipped off the side of the bed. That revealed _everything_. His godly orbs, resting atop his legs all the way down to his shins. They churned and gurgled, cum brewing within as their owner no doubt dreamed of emptying them into some lucky lass. As his dreams progressed, he cracked a smile and a bit of drool started to dribble out of the corners of his open mouth. His cock drooled a bit too, wagging up and down, bobbing its head as it bulked up with the help of a few more heavy heartbeats. As his precum oozed out of his messy trunk, it mixed together with the drool from his other head on his pillowcase. It all came together in a clear goo. The dreaming stud slurped some of his escaped fluids back into his mouth, inadvertently sampling some of his own viscous cock-snot.

Silica called on lots of willpower to keep herself to the mission. She stealthily lifted herself up through the window, approaching her target. A shadow cast over the light of the boy’s bedside companion, and the rouge scientist whisked her subject away to her secluded lab.

\---

“_Hrungmmmmmh…_”

Senos slowly stirred awake – his mumblings muffled by a 3-inch layer of glass. Silica heard him, and she excitedly rose from her spot at her computer reading research articles. Immediately, she comes to her research notebook, picks up a pen, and checks the clock on the wall.

“3:26 AM,” she dictates to herself. “Subject seems to be waking. His chamber is an opaque, swirling mass of musk clouds. Subject’s body can’t be seen at this point.”

Senos called out sluggishly.

“_Whu – who’s there?_”

Just as Silica had made not of, most of all Senos could see a shockingly dense mat of his own musk to both his left and right. Directly in front of him, however, was a blue wall of throbbing, sweating cockflesh. As Senos lay dreaming in Silica’s air-tight containment tube, all of the pheromones rising off of his dick and boulder-like balls super-saturated the air around him. Unlike his room, there was no window for it to escape out of. Instead, it seeped into his nose and his pores, feeding back into him in a dangerous loop of escalating lust. His dreams got naughtier too. They started out like they do sometimes: pounding his thick pig of a principal into quivering, squirting mush, swollen with enough cum to birth the student body twice over. Admittedly, that sort of dream was far from abnormal. What was abnormal, however, was how it escalated from there. The memory of his nighttime adventure was fading fast, but he could _swear_ that just before he woke up he had his principal speared on a skyscraper-sized rod and squirming with a cum-balloon the size of the entire city swelling her belly. Dreams that wildly extreme meant a wildly aroused Senos, and breathing in a steady supply of his own sex-stink would do just that.

“_Mmmmgnph…_I feel so _good_.”

Senos tried to reach out and grab himself, but quickly came to realize his frustrating situation…Both of his arms were bolted at the wrist to a hard, metal wall behind him. His back was flush against this surface, and his legs were secured in a similar fashion at the ankles. He was suspended a few feet off the ground, completely captive to something, but most importantly very, very horny and with limited ways of handling it. Instead of using his hands, Senos tried to stimulate his aching tool with the only part of him not held against the wall: his head.

Lurching his neck forward, he reached out to his erection with a sloppy, wet tongue. Miraculously, he was just stiff enough and just flexible enough that he could taste his upright erection. Never before had the taste of his morning wood been so refreshing or eye-opening. As his self-servicing grew more vigorous, coating a large region of his meat in a sticky, wet film, Senos’s hips rocked and thrust forward. Quickly, he generated enough momentum to hit the barrier around him.

With a wet ‘_Thw-spquuurch~_”, Senos’s puffy glans smacked against the glass, pulsating and gaping itself preemptively for the orgasm he was working towards. Senos had his body trained well.

Silica saw the head of her subject’s tool cut through the fog and smear its goop all over the previously pristine glass. It was quite jarring.

“He’s moving around in there! I need to get a better look~”

Intrigued by the prospect of new visual data, Silica slammed her fist down on a big red button on the wall by Senos’s containment unit – a button labeled ‘PURGE.’ The moment she touched it, a mechanical whirring started up in the ceiling, and grates appeared in the unit’s roof. As fast as the gas could move, it was all sucked quickly and elegantly into the vacuum and pumped out into the skies above – maybe to bless some fortunate stranger or strangers passing by. What the vacuum left was Senos, surprised but still intensely focused on pleasuring his erection.

“Oh! Subject seems to have grown another…11 inches since capture!”

She grabbed a camera and took a number of pictures from various different angles. As she documented her specimen, jumping around the room to capture every view of it that she could, Senos tried to peek around his torso-width manhood at the stranger in front of it. Their voice was undoubtedly feminine, but it didn't belong to anybody he thought he knew. His sex continued to ache, leaning heavily against the cool glass. It swelled further, and his cock ejected another orb of crystalline precum against the ventilated roof of the tube. His shot came out thick as a baseball bat – something Silica was all too eager to note in her recording log.

"Oooh," the curious but pleasant surprise showing in her tone of voice, "it looks like you just might need some extra growing room."

Her sensual teasing helped to lighten his mood a bit. Senos loved those kinds of coy comments about his size. Maybe whoever this was would be able to show him a good time.

"Fortunately, all of the materials I need are finally sterilized and prepped. It's time to let you out of your cage."

God, Senos was so happy to hear that.

With the press of a button by Silica's hand, the large, curved, glass pane between the two of them started descending into the floor. It squeaked as Senos's cockflesh rubbed against it, tracking his sticky slop into the mechanism underground. As the glass lowered around him, Senos shivered in anticipation of the moment his fat, engorged meat flopped out into the space in front of him. To feel the weight of his enormous cock pull his glans towards the earth, fighting to stay at least half-way horizontal...nothing else felt quite like it.

Soon enough, though never soon enough for him, his penis slung forward with all the action of a catapult's arm. The '_whoosh_' of the air around him sent a wave of fresh musk emanating out in all directions, striking Silica at chest-level. She stared down the barrel of his four-foot cum-cannon, simultaneously awe-struck and brimming with curiosity.

Senos thrust his cock forward again, though with his hampered mobility he was only able to push a couple of centimeters into the air between him and his captor. His sex-addled brain couldn’t muster any more coherent speech – just animalistic verbalizations of lust. Moans, grunts, and the occasional whimper. He just needed to cum. Just once. The self-made musk-sauna erased all of his other needs, handicapping him in a way he didn’t experience frequently.

Silica picked up on her subject’s _large_ physical cues, grabbing a small, rectangular piece of metal from her desk. It had tiny, black marks along one side as well. With that instrument in hand, she flicked a recording device on as her final act of preparation.

“Switching to audio and video recording.”

Silica spoke in no particular direction. She was getting picked up by a microphone somewhere in her lab – possibly many.

“Time is 3:30 AM on August 25th. I have opened up the adolescent Zylep subject’s containment unit. Preparing to record the dimensions of his sex.”

Senos was dismayed to hear that all she’d be doing was measuring him. Her careful and analytic touch would just edge him closer to insanity, not finally get him to cum.

Descending to her knees, Silica brought herself eye-level with the broad side of Senos’s monstrous, twitching cock. Not only would he put any horse to shame, Silica was sure he’d give tree trunk a run for its money. The only way to know for sure was to measure up. She hefted the underside of his cock up in one hand. His cockflesh, surprisingly spongey and supple, gave way at the tips of her fingers, forming five inverted craters at each point of contact. They were like insignificant freckles on the otherwise expansive topography of his penis; however, Senos could feel every minute sensation that Silica’s fingers brought upon him. Most exotic and surprising of them all was the cool, menthol-like feel spreading through the area she gripped his schlong – a welcome effect of her chem-soaked body.

Propped up as straight as she could get his sizable pole, Silica held her device up to her target and it immediately extended out in both directions. All of those little marks: gradations on an extendable ruler. It stopped its extension just the millimeter before tapping into his waist and precisely snugged up next to the very end of his glans. Somehow, it knew exactly where to stop.

“Length, from base to tip: 135.0 centimeters,” she read out into the microphone.

Immediately after, she turned up to look at Senos’s adorably stressed face and commented:

“Nearly 4 and a half feet, huh? Aren’t you blessed?”

She winked at him, then pulled back her ruler and blew him a kiss.

“Now, on to the width…”

Silica took an exhaustive inventory of all of Senos’s external measurements. _All_ of them. Not only did she take the width from his penis’s midsection, but at multiple other points too. The fatter girth near his glans: measured. 5 inches greater in diameter than his mean girth, apparently. She counted the number of visible veins wrapping his throbbing erection, even categorizing them into types. What purpose all that served, Senos frankly didn’t care. All he did know, and all he did care about, was the occasional prodding he received when she touched or poked him. Each time she did, that cooling wave of almost minty sensation penetrated deep into his aching, turgid sex. He felt it the most when she handled his big, tender balls to calculate their volumes. Senos could swear that the sperm ramming up against the surface, ready to burst out at any possible chance, wriggled around so fiercely at the feeling of Silica’s magic hands that he could feel the shape of them – each individual cell – indent themselves against his scrotum.

“Time is now 3:50 AM. Exterior measurements completed – moving on to internal measurements.”

_What did she just say?_

Senos was far from lucid at this point, but she could not have said what he thought he heard her just say.

Without a moment’s pause on her part, all too eager to continue collecting information on her favorite new toy, Silica repositioned herself directly in front of Senos’s glans. She stared right into the shadowed hole of his urethra, still opening and closing regularly in muscle contractions that looked almost like gasping. The precum stream he had been unevenly pouring out of his messy cock had been flowing into a drainage grate in the slightly slanted floor. Even though he’d been pouring it out all night, there was no telling how much was already gone – sent off to wherever that grate lead to.

Silica grinned from ear to ear. This was the part she was relishing this entire measuring session.

“Now, open wiiiiiiide~.”

Senos couldn’t see what was coming from where he was looking. Silica lifted a hand up to the center of his tip, obscured from Senos’s view by its absolute enormity. Wetting her hand in his liberally pouring precum, she reached forward for his loosely open urethra and slid all five fingers about an inch deep. Senos’s entire body shuddered; his cumvein clamped down weakly on the foreign objects, reflectively and instinctively trying to push them out.

“I’m gonna need you to try and relax these muscles, hun. The more you relax, the easier this’ll be.”

Silica’s suggestion fell on deaf ears. Senos had his head thrown back – his hearing drowned out by cacophonous thoughts of release. His brain sent out orders to yell. ‘_Deeper!_’ ‘_Make me cum!_’ His body couldn’t follow through, though. He panted frantically, with the only sounds escaping his throat being cute squeaks and heavy exhalations.

Then, as Silica promised, came the internal measurement.

With a mechanical strength beyond normal human capabilities, Silica splayed her hand. Her fingers reached as far apart from each other as possible, prying Seno’s cock open wider than any of his natural ‘gasping’ ever did or could. The only time that he was ever pulled this wide open – that he ever gaped this hard – was when he had a fat column of baby-batter ripping through his cock. Gaping like this without also cumming was a different kind of experience; however, he could feel deep within him that the two sensations weren’t going to stay separate for much longer. This was hitting just the right spots – tickling him in just the right way that he could feel a storm thundering in his loins.

“What a pretty pink,” Silica commented. As she spoke, she looked up at him quivering against his bindings. “There are a lot of bumps in here too. I wonder what it must feel like to have them rubbed…”

Having the inner, textured surface of his fleshy member caressed by her rough fingers sent electricity tingling through him. Her cooling touch spread through his insides too, like he was being sounded by a rod of ice. The potentially biting cold of the ice, staved off by the overwhelming and melting heat of his body.

That gentle caressing was, however, a clever and pleasurable ruse. While Senos went mad with an overload of sensations that weren’t quite enough to release him from his blue-ball prison, Silica worked her ruler into the center of his dripping gape. She was careful not to touch the sides, so as not to ruin the surprise.

“And here. We. Go.”

‘_Click!_’, and a flat stick the width of a belt extended out to punch two sides of Senos’s sensitive inner-cock simultaneously. Unlike when Silica measured his erection’s length, her ruler wasn’t shy about making contact against flesh this time. Even after striking him, Senos could feel it pushing further with both ends, widening his urethra even further as it tested for the natural limit of his tissue’s elasticity. It kept going, stretching him out, gaping him from the inside until it reached its pressure threshold.

27 atmospheres. 9-inch diameter.

“Alright, you’re done!”

Satisfied with the results she received, Silica reached in to his 9-inch wide gaping tunnel of a urethra and snagged the rod with all the speed and swiftness of a veteran archaeologist plundering a hidden temple. She stuffed her entire forearm inside all at once and retracted it just as quickly; in fact, Senos was stretched so wide that she could have done the same with her thigh and not touched the sides. As the last couple centimeters of ruler and finger escaped, the mouth of Senos’s cock smacked closed again, returning back to its natural state. A shockwave of jiggling cockmeat wiggled out from the tip of his glans with his urethra as the origin point and rocked down all the way across to his waist.

Senos’s back curled up. Try as he might to keep his chastity streak going, he was cumming.

The sticky stockpile of Zylep cum welled up within Senos's scrotum, booming against taut skin. Countless sperm, numerous enough to spawn a generation, burst free from the ultra-dense centers of his cum factories, pushing the boundaries of his sex out further than before. His sack filled with new volume, sizing up to a scale worthy of a giant. Just as the internal pressure reached a frightening high - the force of Senos's seed writhing at the path down his shaft and out into the world it was destined to impregnate - his kegel muscles wore out. This would be all the buildup Senos could muster for this orgasm.

"Fwhooooouuurghs~!" Gallons of genetic material came flooding out of Senos's freshly re-gaped urethra. As if she were waiting for it, Silica had her breasts pushed out and squeezed between her arms. She was presenting herself, showing off her rather modest bust and making sure that it caught the full blast of her captured specimen's river.

"Oh! Now that's a lot more than I thought~!"

Her surprise was genuine, though the tone of her voice suggested that she did suspect quite a lot. It trailed off into a seductive purr at the end. She bit her lip, looking down at the off-white waterfall that oozed around her entire body. Senos's back arched as he continued to cum, not even close to draining himself of what he had loaded into this orgasm.

As the cum rolled down her neck and over her chest, it disappeared into the valley of her cleavage. In fact, Senos’s milky seed sank into all corners of Silica’s body. Her slime-like skin drank up his fluids like a desert drinks up the rain. Her pure-white body took on an ever so slightly different hue – shifting to the eggshell, creamy hue of Senos’s sticky payload. Her thighs doubled in thickness, wide as Senos’s torso, strong enough to hold his head between them indefinitely if she so desired. Her breasts wobbled forward, filling with ever more volume as the shower of spunk soaked them through with cum. The more Senos’s orgasm supplied, the more Silica’s bust grew to a size suitable for his hyper endowment. Now, she could actually wrap her tits at least half way around his turgid pole.

Silica’s fat tits clapped together around Senos’s pole, molding around its wide form and wrapping it completely in that cool, menthol feeling. She kneaded her palms into the side of her jiggling breasts, massaging her subject’s spewing fountain of sperm. As she kneaded, Senos came even more. The strange sensation that wrapped his erection fought counter to the intense heat welling up within him. As the warmth of his sex radiated to its surface, it was quenched by Silica’s cool body. As a consequence, Senos’s own body tried to produce an even greater heat. He could feel the inside of his scrotum sweltering – his cum bubbling up like an overflowing cauldron of the most entrancing love potion.

With enough time, Senos’s orgasm subsided. He could feel the insides of his person-sized cock burning like a steamy geyser – its load freshly blown but already re-pressurizing beneath the surface, readying itself to fire again soon. Silica’s lab stood in a foot-high layer of Zylep cum. Silica herself, shoes submerged in Senos’s musky brew, ran her hands all over her luscious body.

Silica had been absorbing the bulk of Senos’s orgasm for its entire duration, spreading her new mass across her entire figure. At least twice as tall as she once was, Senos looked on at her through blurry eyes, taking in all of the improvements she made to her anatomy as they came into focus.

A 12-foot tall goliath of a woman, imposing enough to put even a true Amazon to shame, Silica’s newly assumed form was nothing short of breathtaking. Her blue tube-top was gone, no doubt snapped or hastily pulled off in the frenzy of Senos’s orgasm. He would have been hard pressed to imagine any fabric that could fit her new and ridiculously generous bosom. Each of her fat, round tits were roughly thrice the size of his torso. Silica’s hands rolled over their soft and supple curves, sinking into valleys like fists pressing into a mound freshly risen dough; however, unlike fresh dough, Silica’s breasts bounced back with a force and virility that sent shockwaves rolling across their taut surface. Their perkiness and satisfying _spring_ were owed to the tightly packed material lying within them.

All across Silica’s body – even making up the majority of her body at this point – was Senos’s cum. He hadn’t even been given the opportunity to stick his wanting cock into her yet and she was already practically a walking condom of his own creation. Her oak-trunk thighs, her 55-gallon behind, her bimbo lips – nearly every part of her. The silicon dioxide particles that made up her true form were lightly interspersed between vast molecular oceans of sperm cells and seminal fluid. The original mass of her body wasn’t displaced – just largely diluted. Silica was made to do this. She was made to assimilate mass. This much growth was nothing to her. Even as she stood, she continued to consume the milky white spunk around her ankles. Packing it away into her breasts again, her areola grew noticeably puffier.

Silica fluttered an eyelash at her captive Hyper, noticing that his consciousness was starting to trickle back in.

“Ready for phase 2, babe?”

Senos stuttered to respond.

“Phase…whu-?”

“Oh, well isn’t that some pleasant news! You _can_ talk!”

Silica giggled to herself, enjoying her humorous interjection but also leaning over to the closest computer to strike up a few notes.

“For a moment there I was worried you might have cum your brains out.”

She looked over at his gaping hole and all the buckets of drippings spilling out onto the already swamped floor.

“It really is astounding just how much you came,” she continued. “Now that you’re conscious though, please tell me: What is your name?”

Senos was a bit taken aback by this. He still didn’t know where he was, or why he was there, but how was it that this weird woman didn’t know who _he_ was?

“I’m…Senos?”

The confusion in his voice was clear as day. Silica, however, kept pressing on. This ‘Senos’ kid would have all his questions answered soon enough.

“I’m Silica – I preform research oh Hypers to solve certain _problems_ they pose to the rest of the world. _You_ are here to help me with that research.”

She glanced again at his throbbing tool.

“…And given the data I’ve already gathered about you, you seem like you’ll be an _immense asset_ to my studies.”

Senos tried to stifle a giggle. He could tell when he was being given a thinly-veiled compliment about his prodigious endowment, and he certainly liked it. Now that he had a little bit more information – now that he knew he was taken away for a sexual study – his mild apprehensions were put to rest. He could loosen up a bit. He could really start to have some fun; all the better that it sounded like Silica had more of his favorite kind of fun in store for him, too.

Even better yet, a wonderful little scheme popped into Senos’s deviant mind at just that moment.

If this Silica woman didn’t know his name before she took him away, then she must not really know what he’s capable of. That last orgasm? Child’s play. He could shoot off loads like that before he learned to walk. All of that cum filling the ground and musking up the air of the lab, and the hyper-sized load filling Silica’s bodacious figure, was the result of a ruined orgasm. Just a little bit of cum he let slip out of the bottomless sperm-banks he carried around and called his testicles. Even his dick could do some more growing – if he tried. Maybe he’d let on as knowing a little less than he really did. Maybe he’d pretend he was capable of a little less than he really was.

Maybe this could end up a lot more fun for him

“So, Senos,” Silica called as she looked up from her notes. “Now that I have data on a baseline orgasm for you…”

“_Hehehe…_”

“…I’d like to test out a new drug I’ve created – something that will revolutionize the limits of Hypers as we know them.”

Silica slid open a drawer on the side of one of the lab benches, then bent down to reach for the contents within. She brought out a ring of keys. She looked closely at each piece of toothy metal attached to it before finally finding the correct one and excitedly plunging it into the hole of a cabinet high off of the ground - one that was now breast-level with the always-curious giant.

Out of this cabinet, Senos saw Silica pull a capped flask filled with the brightest orange liquid he'd seen in his entire life.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's the reason I brought you here."

Silica placed it down on the counter close to Senos. Even if he wanted to get closer to it and marvel at its entrancing, colorful glow, he was still bolted against a wall.

"This drug," Silica monologued as she prepped a tiny syringe, "is my latest creation in the field of Hyper support studies. Do you know anything about hydropower?"

"Like dams?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Silica beamed with pride, happy to know that science education must have been alive and well at whatever educational institution this young lad attended.

"The incredible force of flowing water turns a turbine weighing thousands upon thousands of kilograms. That turbine powers a generator, supplying the world with clean power all by the grace of Earth's natural processes."

Silica drew up a tiny amount of the orange serum through her sterile needle.

"But the environmental impact of building dams is taxing on local ecostsyems. That's why I'm pioneering hyperpower."

Her lecturing voice started to grow faster as she lost herself in her passion for her project.

"Turning Hypers into a public utility - tapping into that magical something hidden within them that makes them what they are. Hypers like you, they have metabolisms not unlike any other non-hyper male, but are able to fill swimming pools with cum that seems to materialize out of nowhere and from absolutely nothing. You and other Hypers - wellsprings of spontaneously brewing sperm and fluid - are a medical mystery."

Silica, needle fully prepped and in hand, keeled down against Senos's cock. She rubbed her tits against it, oozing droplets of cum out of the surface of her cleavage to lubricate his car-sized pole.

"I've synthesized a drug that taps into that magical source of biomass production inside Hypers, super-charging it. Hypers everywhere will have orgasms so powerful that they can spin turbines with the force of their cum. They'd have the potential to flood a riverbed. With all of that energy behind all of that volume, they could power cities."

The stimulation of Silica's paizuri got Senos's weighty schlong to stiffen up a little bit again. Tautness returned to its surface. Now that everything was prepared, Silica sanitized a section against the thickest vein she could find.

"Resume video and audio recording," Silica ordered her computer system.

The cameras in the corners of the room whirred to life and pointed straight at them.

"Injection site is prepped. Subject Senos is set to recieve 4 micro-liters of drug #47."

"Is that a lot?" Senos wondered about how much he was getting. Based on sight alone, it looked like he was hardly going to be injected with a single droplet's worth.

"I'm giving you two times the dosage I gave my last subject. He wasn't as extreme a Hyper as you, but he did experience a near 50% growth in ejaculation volume."

Senos was ready. He didn't think he had ever been more ready for anything in his entire life.

Silica, on the other hand, was not ready.

One little poke, and Senos knew he had been injected. Quick, painless, and hardly noticeable.

"Let me kiss it for you~."

Silica bowed her head a little further and pressed her full lips against the injection site. She massaged Senos's cock with her mouth, getting blood to flow around his tissues and carry the drug through his elephantine member. After only a few moments, Senos felt an overwhelming heat - even more overwhelming and sweltering than the one he felt during his last orgasm - surge through his entire sex. The cooling touch of Silica's lips were completely overwritten. Senos could only feel the heat.

Senos’s instincts as a breeder came out in full force. Centuries of Zylep evolution, honed perfectly within a singular being. Silica’s drug attached itself to his perfect DNA, kicking Senos’s every cell into reproductive overdrive. He could no longer willfully hold himself back; his body wouldn’t allow it. All of what Senos hid from Silica up until now, plus so much more newly stoked potential, burst through the flimsy dam of his self-control.

In an instant, Senos’s tool boomed with frightening new growth. With a ‘_fwhoom~_’ as its expansion pushed the air in the room, the lipstick mark that was just in front of Silica’s eyes shot three feet past her nose. The surface of Senos’s cock burst closer to her face, getting so close that she was digging her nose into it. The overpowering musk shot up her nostrils, announcing to Silica’s subconcious the presence of her new master. The rapid growth of Senos’s dick in both length and girth occurred roughly in sync, tugging his sex to new and greater lengths than he could will on his own.

Silica, rapidly losing focus on her research, couldn’t stop herself from licking its surface. She slobbered over a thick vein – so large that she couldn’t even wrap her pornstar lips around it. Even after all of her own growth, the effects that the drug had on Senos left Silica’s 12-foot body looking like nothing. Spanning almost half the length of her expansive lab-space, Senos’s two-story cock stood just as thick and more than half as long as a semi-trailer. The kiss mark Silica left on the injection site was stretched out to the size of her right tit.

With every heartbeat, the shockwaves pulsing through Senos’s still growing cock made the foundations of the lab rumble. Each pulse, pushing his cock out further in all directions. His balls swelled with innumerable new sperm cells, and more than enough seminal fluid to carry them. Senos’s moans were the only thing that could penetrate the deafening orchestra of his pulse and Silica’s ravenous, slobbering tongue bathing. Yet another rush of growth burst against his girth, knocking Silica off of her feet. She stared up at it, quivering in its shadow, lost in daydreams about the limitless potential it seemed to have.

“Ms. Silica,” Senos teased as he looked over at her trembling thighs and gaping mouth, “Is this what you wanted?”

Her trembling lips slowly came together as she tried to compose herself. When she was finally able to muster the strength to pull her eyes away from his cock, she looked on at his massive, sloshing balls. Utterly enormous – and to Silica’s knowledge, expansive without peer – their labored churning must have held the key not just to hyperpower, but to _limitless_ hyperpower.

All she had to do was let him cum.

Scrambling to her feet, stumbling over her weak knees and ankles, Silica tripped over herself in getting to the root of Senos’s growth. She slammed her body against the wall he was bolted to, enveloping his body in her quadruple-Z cup bosom and staring deeply into his eyes.

“I want you to fucking fill me. Make me just as big as you are, and then make me look like a fucking ant.”

Her desires proclaimed clearly and passionately, she lunged straight into a French kiss. Silica jammed her tongue down Senos’s throat, an act which Senos himself was very happy to be involved in. Now he had her right where he wanted her: lapping up his essence like the trusty cocksleeve she was born to be for him.

As Senos was locked in her forceful but welcome kiss, Silica fumbled with the locks that held him suspended against the wall. She freed his arms first, but the force of her breast squeezing his entire torso was more than enough to keep him securely pinned above the ground. Close enough to her subject’s autonomy that she could almost feel him jamming his building-busting cock into her womb, Silica undid Senos’s ankle restraints even quicker. Finally free, he was let down gently to the floor as Silica slid her leaking tits down the wall. She left two thick streaks of syrupy cum where her nipples slid against the tile – lactating the leftovers from Senos’s last orgasm.

Now that her miraculous research assistant was back to standing on his own two feet, able to move as freely as he desired, Silica pulled their lips apart. Senos leaned forward a bit, trying to prolong their kiss just a little longer.

“Wait right here,” Silica panted as she crossed her knees, leaning close to him. Her box ached and leaked cum like a faucet. Soon, though, Senos could plug her back up. He’d fill her just like she wished he would.

She stood up straight and reached back into that cabinet – the same one she took her growth-inducing drug out from. She gripped the neck of the flask tightly in her fingers, mind absolutely and unquestionably made up, and pressed its rim up against her lips so tightly that Senos wondered if she was imagining the two of them locked in another kiss. All of the orange liquid within – nearly half a liter of it – trickled down her throat. Little orbs of the brightly colored nectar rolled down her neck and into her cleavage. Just a little bit wasted, but even that tiny amount was close to what Senos had just been injected with. This was powerful stuff, and Silica knocked it back like water.

“_Hwaaa~…_”

Silica pulled the empty flask away from her face and looked at it in lustful satisfaction. Senos, with his head turned up as straight as his neck allowed, looked in awe at the giant towering above him, whose juicy thighs he was so close to he could reach out and grab. His hyper endowment twitched in excitement. Senos’s expectation was that Silica would grow too – and quite a lot, judging from how much she just drank – but her body seemed to be changing in other ways instead.

Senos could see the light, orange glow of the drug spread through her entire neck. Her skin, once white, was saturated with a deep orange color identical to the drug she had so recently consumed. The color drained from her neck, descending further down her body, until her inhumanly enormous tits had siphoned all the color into themselves. Finally, the deep blue expanse of her areola shifted color too. As the orange drained out of her tits, it concentrated itself in her nipples. Silica ran her hands over her body as her colorful transformation progressed, moaning and kicking her leg in a pleasure Senos wished he could experience, shouting at the heavens and wishing the sensation would never stop. When her chest returned to the same cum-stained white as her neck and the rest of her body, her fat, swollen nipples were tinged with the most vibrant and brilliant orange either of them had ever seen before.

Silica squeezed the tip of her left tit, sending out a stream of her special drug that could fill the original flask three times over.

“Now we won’t run out…”

With her synthetic body synthesizing away, Silica would be able to make as much of her serum as she’d like. She crawled onto Senos’s pulsating hyper cock, straddling it like a horse and spraying her chemical milk all over its surface. Untold doses seeped under the taut skin of his meaty pole, slowly working their way to his core, finding more cells to infiltrate and more DNA to mutate. She worshiped Senos’s world-class cunt crasher, shuddering in orgasm at the simple touch of a single one of his veins smooshed up against her clit. Silica’s squirting honeypot released even more hyperizing serum onto him – her entire body transformed into tireless factory for one single, beautiful compound. Every drop she produced would, for the duration of this wild and musk-fueled partnership, go exclusively to him.

“_Auuuugh!_” Silica groaned in desire for Senos to answer her agonizing need for dick. “Fuck me now!”

Helping to speed the process along, Silica molded her slime-like body around Senos’s truck-wide girth. ‘_Schlooooooorp~_’, and the young Zylep’s near-macro cock was swallowed up by Silica’s moldable body. The next thing Senos knew, he had her wrapped around his entire dick like a condom on the verge of tearing. She could feel everything now – all at once. Her mind went blank. Save for her screaming for ‘_more, more!_’, Silica was gone. Her vibrating cunt sprayed back more juice into his face, making him glisten in the odd lighting like the king he was.

Senos threw his hips forward, thrusting into his Silica condom, already at the verge of cumming due solely to the intense pleasure of growing. His sack toiled with a quantity of baby batter that Senos knew could put any previous records of his to shame.

The metabolic inferno raging in Senos’s loins spread through to Silica and started to heat up the entire room. The musky heatwave radiating off of his hyper-charged body turned the lab into a sauna.

Senos tucked his head forward, pressing up against his own soft cock flesh and moaning in delight.

“_Mmmnhh!_”

Thrusting inside Silica’s tightly-fitting pussy, rubbing against all of the tables and equipment in the lab, feeling their dull edges and corners poke and prod at his shaft through Silica’s condom-like body – all of it pushed Senos closer to the inevitable. Both of them were drooling over Senos’s cock at this point. Silica’s breasts sprayed wildly as Senos jerked her back and forth. More of her drug dripped down the walls of the lab. Some of it soaked through her thinly-stretched body, making its way into Senos’s cock to join with the liters already working its way through his system.

“_I’hm ghonnah cuuuuuum~_”

The words percolated through Senos’s wide smile. The corners of his mouth turned up in permanent ecstasy. Even before he has able to get the thought out, a pioneering glob of cock-snot had already bloated the tip of his living condom with a sphere the size of a fridge.

Once his cock was gaped enough by the first speckles of jizz, the rest came rushing out in a cascading reaction. The first fraction of his orgasm – some 500-odd liters – just slipped out of him carelessly like the breeze through a screen door. The opening that it made as it traveled up the football-field of his urethral passage gave way for a load over twice that large. 1000 liters of cum, joining their brothers in Silica’s womb and bloating her further. Gaped so wide one could walk into his cock with arms outstretched, even more sperm fought its way through the passageway out of his hyper-dense, ultra-cramped scrotum. 3000 liters, 7000 liters, kiloliters upon kiloliters. As his orgasm worked its way up to full force, jettisoning out breeder’s gold like a tornado hurls wind, Silica’s belly filled what little of the room Senos hadn’t already taken up. Lost to the incomparable thrill of her lay with what surely must be the most amazing Zylep she could have ever stumbled upon, her processors couldn’t handle the proportional assimilation of all this new liquid into her body. Instead of growing taller and thicker as she had done before, Silica’s condom of a womb just bloated full of Senos’s viscous, energized cum.

As he filled her even further, pushing against the once solid brick and mortar of the facility, the walls started to flex outward. Silica’s secluded lab, far away from the city, had its walls burst open to accommodate the results her oh-so-successful experiment. The underground rooms – storage and backup rooms funded by her many wealthy investors – stayed safe. With her growing gut unbound by the limits of walls, looking up at the starlight sky, Silica imagined just how far she could stimulate Senos’s _potential_.

Even past a literal lake’s worth of Senos’s cum swirling around his own cock, the force of his orgasm roiled against Silica’s skin. Silica was the size of the entire building now. Senos’s eyes were incapable of taking in the scope of his size now. The power of her drug had fully taken hold of him, and his orgasm had finally reached a plateau.

That was – the power of the first injection.

With all of that meat to penetrate, it was no wonder that the topically applied drug took a while longer to affect him than the injection. After all, nothing acts quicker than an injection. Although Silica had herself worked out that the shower of hyperizing serum she rubbed into his fat rod would have taken longer to affect him, Senos’s lack of such knowledge meant he was in for a very, _very_ pleasant surprise.

As the orange liquid finally took root in his cells, another growth spurt gave Silica exactly what she had said she wanted. Senos’s cock erupted forward and outward again, coming forth to meet the walls of Silica’s pussy and womb. All of the jizz inside of her, displaced by his skyscraper of dick, flooded out of both ends of her body. Senos was washed over with the sticky, viscous, overpowering scent and texture of his own spunk. The baptism of cum flooded the land around him, carrying off debris and soaking into the ground. In front of her, a river of Zylep cream erupted from Silica’s bellybutton, bending pine trees over and eroding a brand new lakebed in the dirt. The musky cloud rising out of his product rolled over the sky like rainclouds. His cock, full of life, pointed up at the moon. Silica was wrapped around it tightly, fucked unconscious. She dreamed of Senos railing her into another big, gloppy mess – over and over again, for as long as his endless stamina could last.

Senos, overwhelmed with the rutting urge to cum again, threw back his hips and started to hump through his second – but _far_ from last growth spurt.

There was still plenty more _data_ for Silica to collect.


	2. Epilogue

"Our top stories tonight: The cost of electricity is at an all-time low, and strange seismic events occurring this past week on the city outskirts. This is-"

'Click,' as Senos's mom, Hera, shuts off her television and the local newscast.

"Senos…" She sighed. "I hope you come home soon."

Right on cue, the deadbolt on her front door thumps open and the doorknob turns. Hearing it from the living room, Hera bounds joyfully into the hallway, rushing to welcome her little angel back to the house.

"Senos! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Hi, mom!"

The doting mother threw herself into her son, kneeling down to hug him as tightly as she could. Despite Hera’s big and voluptuous 6-foot frame, she wasn’t able to wrap her arms even half way around the jaw-droppingly massive bulge steaming up the doorway. She kissed it through the straining fabric of his skin-tight underwear, nuzzling her cheek against it to comfort herself from its day-long absence from the house.

“How’s your summer job going, baby? Is Silica treating you well?”

Senos giggled happily. Of course his job was going great! He had all the evidence laid out in front of him – his mother kissing, licking and caressing it like a dog greets its master upon their evening return. His flaccid cock started drooling precum again. Hera’s motherly love was just the thing he needed to unwind after a long day hooked up to more machines, even if Silica’s constant cock-worship kept his motor running hour after hour.

“I got even bigger again today!” he gleefully reported.

“Oh! Well, I think I can see that,” Hera cooed as she playfully kneaded her son’s package.

Each of his testicles were the size of a washing machine – even bigger than when he came home yesterday. As she grew impatient, she tugged at his clothes to bring him deeper into the house. He must have worked up another sexual appetite on the trip back, Hera thought. All that time without anybody worshipping his godly dick or slobbering over his peerless balls…Time to set it right in their bedroom.

“My growing little man needs _all_ the stuff Silica can give him. You make sure she keeps feeding you more of it~.”

“Hehehe – yes mom~!”


End file.
